Christmas with the Weasleys
by lovecraftbaby
Summary: Harry spends a cozy Christmas holiday at the Burrow with Sirius, Remus, Tonks, and all the Weasleys (except Percy). Takes place during Order of the Pheonix but is NOT entirely canon. Assumes Mr.Weasley was never attacked by Nagini. Christmas is held at the Burrow rather than Grimmauld place.
1. Chapter 1

Setting: Ron Weasley's house, Christmas Morning. Picks up after Christmas eve celebrations were had.

The story is not cannon, it takes place during Order of the Phoenix story takes place as if Mr. Weasley was never attacked at the ministry by Nagini. It is just a normal Christmas break at Ron's rather than at Grimmauld Place.

Ch.1

Harry woke with a start the next morning, and sat up in his bed bleary eyed and confused. He had just been awoken by a loud crack that sounded very much like a house-elf apparating into the room. Rubbing his eyes with the sides of his fists, he kicked his legs to free himself from the covers which had tangled themselves around his ankles while he fidgeted in the night.

"Dobby?" he asked, looking around Fred and George's bedroom, unable to imagine any other house elf who would want to visit him.

There, in the corner of the room, wearing a red knitted jumper with a green Christmas tree sewn into it, a blue scarf patterned with silver sequined snowflakes, three pairs of woolen socks of various colors, and a knitted woolen hat, was Dobby the house elf. He looked absolutely ridiculous, but he was staring at Harry with wide round eyes, and smiling from ear to ear. "Good Morning Harry Potter sir! Happy Christmas!"

Harry had almost forgotten that today was Christmas day. Cheered by the thought of almost all of his favorite people joining him later to enjoy Mrs. Weasley's fantastic cooking, he smiled broadly back at Dobby. "Merry Christmas Dobby! But...what are you doing here? What time is it?"

He glanced out of the window beside his bed. The sky was only just beginning to lighten, it was still a deep blue, and birds outside were just beginning to sing. " Five in the morning!" Dobby reported cheerfully. "Dobby woke up early to bring Harry Potter his Christmas present!"

Harry wished he had woken later. _Five in the morning_... _I've got no chance of falling back to sleep now,_ he thought, groaning as he remembered how restless his sleep had been. He was having nightmares again...nightmares about a graveyard...a huge cauldron...cloaked figures and a brightly glowing crystal cup.

Dobby's voice tore Harry from his thoughts. "Here Sir! For you!" he said, walking across the room towards the bed, holding out a perfectly wrapped red package tied neatly with a golden bow.

Harry took the package warily, remembering his gift from Dobby last year. It had been a pair of poorly knitted socks which Dobby had apparently made himself. Harry had of course faked enthusiasm and thanked the house elf for his thoughtful gift, but he wasn't looking forward to having to wear even more dreadful items of clothing so as not to offend Dobby.

He unwrapped the present carefully, sensing Dobby's eyes on him, eagerly awaiting his reaction.

"Wow Dobby! This is great! You shouldn't have...I mean...It's too much really…" he rambled on, thoroughly surprised to discover that his words were genuine. Dobby had brought him brand new top-of-the-line seekers gloves.

He looked at the label, and remembered having seen the same brand in the Quidditch shop in Diagon Alley. He was suddenly overcome by a guilty feeling as he recalled how expensive the gloves had been...it must have taken Dobby weeks of work in the Hogwarts kitchens to save up enough to be able to afford them.

"Dobby you really shouldn't have...I know these gloves didn't come cheap…" Harry protested, but Dobby would not hear of it. "It was my pleasure Harry Potter! Dobby already has everything he needs for himself!" said Dobby, gesturing towards his many woolen socks. He looked simply overjoyed that his present was so well received.

"Dobby must be going now Sir, he has presents for Mister Ronald Weasley and Miss Hermione Granger to deliver as well!"

"Wait!" said Harry quickly, grateful that he had remembered to pack a gift for Dobby into his trunk. "I have a present for you too!"

It was clear that Dobby had not expected to be receiving a gift in return.

"Really? for me Sir?" he asked, looking up at Harry with wide, hopeful eyes, both shocked and touched to have even been considered.

"Yeah, hold on, it's in my trunk..." Harry mumbled as he jumped off the bed to look for his gift. "I haven't wrapped it...sorry". He pulled his trunk out from under the bed and opened it.

Broken quills, spell books, and unwashed robes flew out of the trunk as he rummaged through it, thinking about how a summoning spell would have been so much faster. If only he were old enough to use magic outside of school...

 _Wait a minute,_ thought Harry, _I'm at Ron's house! Not Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia's...the ministry'll have no way of knowing i've done underaged magic whilst i'm here!_

Harry grabbed his wand, pointed it at his trunk and whispered "Accio present!" as quietly as possible, aware that he'd still be in trouble with Ron's mum if she heard him performing magic. The present zoomed into his open hand at once, and he handed it to Dobby. "Hope you like them."

"Harry Potter Sir…I love them...so generous…" he began tearing up and was lost for words as he gazed at his new shoes. Harry hadn't been able to find any in Diagon Alley that would fit Dobby's tiny feet, and ended up having some made at Madam Malkin's. They were a pair of polished black leather shoes.

"They're to go with your socks"

Dobby looked up at Harry with watery eyes and smiled, remembering the time that Harry had freed him from his cruel master with one dirty old sock.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch.2

After Dobby disapparated to visit Ron and Hermione, Harry opened the window so that Hedwig would be able to get back into Fred and George's room. He had let her out last night so that she could hunt, and now that the sun was rising she would be just about ready to come back in and sleep for the day. Most owls would be hibernating this winter, but being a snowy owl, Hedwig was made for cold weather.

After having a good stretch, Harry got dressed in several layers of clothing and headed downstairs. He knew that everyone else would still be asleep this early, and that Ron and Hermione would most likely go back to sleep after being awoken by Dobby, but he didn't feel like going back to sleep himself. He knew that more horrible dreams about Voldemort and Cedric's death would await him there.

 _I'll ride my broomstick instead,_ he thought. Harry found that flying on his broomstick was always the best way to clear his head.

He donned a scarf, some gloves and a woolen hat to prepare for the freezing cold outside. Remembering once again that he could perform magic here as long as he was quiet, he pulled out his wand and he crept out of the front door, which creaked loudly despite his attempt to be as quiet as possible. "Alohomora!" he whispered, pointing his wand at the shed 20 or so meters from the house where all of the brooms were kept. The big rusted padlock on the shed clicked as it unlocked itself, and then fell into the icy grass with a dull thud. "Accio firebolt!" Harry's broom whizzed quickly across the yard and into his expectant hand.

Excitement flooded Harry's mind and adrenaline coursed through his veins as he mounted his broom for the first time in almost two weeks. He kicked off hard from the ground, and he was flying. He pulled his broom up and sped higher and higher into the air at an almost 90 degree angle, unable to stop the grin spreading across his face as he was blasted with the cold morning air, his scarf whipping around wildly behind him.

Harry knew he would soon find it difficult to breath at such high altitudes, so he slowed his climb, eventually coming to a stop and evening himself out so that his broom was floating horizontally in mid-air. He looked down at the ground a few hundred meters below. The burrow was just a tiny brown building nestled into the corner of single patch in an enormous white and green patchwork quilt made up of squares of snow-covered farmland, countryside and forest.

He flew around for a while longer, exploring the area from high above before swooping down to explore a half-frozen stream he had discovered.

Harry dismounted his broom and walked along the banks of the stream, thinking about how wonderful the day was sure to be. Sirius would be there...and Remus, Tonks and Bill. Charlie would be coming down just for the day, as Fred and George were staying in his room while Harry stayed in theirs.

He looked idly up at the sky. It was getting light out now. It was unlikely that anyone would see him out here, what with it being around 5:40 AM, and it being such a rural area. _Still,_ thought Harry, _best not to risk it._

He was just about to mount his broom and fly back to The Burrow when he caught a glimpse of a snow white object streaking through the air toward the very bank he was on. Instinctively, he pulled his wand from his pocket, ready to defend himself. But at that very moment, Harry also glimpsed a small brown creature scurrying along the banks, and the white object in the sky made sense. Stowing his wand away back into his pocket, Harry looked again up at the sky to see Hedwig now only 25 meters away. She let out a screech as she revealed her sharp talons, and in no time and all, she had swooped down and snatched the brown mouse from the banks and was now carrying it off with her feet.

"Nice one Hedwig!" Harry called out after her as he watched her fly away. thinking about how the hunting must have rather lousy last night if she was still at it this morning. _Most of the prey animals must be in hibernation,_ thought Harry. _Must remember to give her some owl treats when i'm back..._

Harry contemplated how his little adventure had fulfilled it's purpose; it had distracted him from the frightening and painful memories brought on by his nightmares, and had energized him. Feeling thoroughly uplifted, he mounted his broom and flew back to the Burrow.

By the time he got back it was just after 6AM. People would be waking up soon. Harry locked his broom up back in the shed, and headed inside. It was cozy warm inside the house, last night's log fire having been kept burning all night thanks to one of Mrs. Weasley's spells.

He crept back up to his room to see whether Hedwig was back yet, and when he opened the door, she gave a screech of excitement. "Shh!" whispered Harry, though he couldn't help smiling at her enthusiasm. "Everyone's still asleep."

He sat down on his bed, and Hedwig flew over carrying something with her feet. She dropped a dead brown mouse into Harry's lap and quickly flew back to her cage. He realized with a surprised laugh that the hunting had been fine, Hedwig had simply wanted to bring him back a present for Christmas. She had done the same thing on some of his birthdays in the past.

"Thanks Hedwig" he said, walking over to her cage and stroking her feathery head. She clicked her beak playfully at his hand. "Here," said Harry, reaching into the trunk that still lay open on the floor and picking up a packet of owl treats that lay on the top of the junk pile. "Have one of these." He reached into the packet, pulled out a mouse shaped owl biscuit, and tossed it toward the cage, Hedwig caught it in her beak.

With a sigh of contentment, Harry pulled off his scarf and gloves and lay on top of his bed, waiting for everyone to wake.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch.3

After Harry had spent about an hour thinking about Quidditch and strategies he could use against Draco Malfoy, Slytherin's seeker, to ensure a win for Gryffindor, he heard the house slowly beginning to come to life.

Ron's heavy footsteps sounded throughout the house as he walked to the bathroom, Hermione could be heard muttering to herself about needing to study today, even if it was Christmas, and Ginny was quietly humming to herself as she walked downstairs to help her mother with breakfast in the kitchen.

Harry got up and climbed the stairs to Ron's room, passing Ginny's room on way, where Hermione was lodged. "Morning Hermione", he said to her though the open door. "Merry Christmas Harry!" She said smiling at him. "Where are you going?" "Ron's room," he replied. "Wait, i'll come up too." Hermione grabbed two of the neatly wrapped presents from a pile on the floor and followed Harry upstairs.

They entered Ron's room and sat on his bed to wait, and a moment later he came back from the bathroom.

He re-entered wearing a towel wrapped around his waist. He had another towel draped over his head, and was using it to rather vigorously rub his hair dry, while poorly, but very cheerfully humming a Christmas Jingle to himself. Harry glanced at Hermione with a smirk, but she looked down, embarrassed, her cheeks flushing a delicate pink; Ron had not noticed they were there.

"Bloody Hell!" Ron scream when he finally saw them, his voice climbing several octaves as he jumped back with a fright, banging into his door. "You scared me...I….uh...didn't know you were in here!" he stammered as he regained his composure, flushing bright red.

"Good mood this morning mate?" asked Harry with a smirk. "Yeah...well...it's Christmas innit…" Ron replied. He glanced at Hermione quickly, and hurried to find a shirt on the floor to put on.

"I've got presents for you both" said Hermione to change the subject and to rescue Ron and herself from their embarrassment. She handed each of them a package.

"Speaking of presents," said Ron, thankful for the change of subject, "Did either of you get a visit from Dobby early this morning? He brought me a gift."

"Yeah. He brought me one too. It was a really thoughtful gift actually. A pair of seeker's gloves. Good ones."

"Wicked," said Ron appreciatively. "He got me some great Zonko's stuff i'll be able to use to get Fred and George back for all the pranks they've pulled at my expense for the last few years of my life."

"He came to my room too" said Hermione. "He brought me a wonderful book on 200 of the most useful charms for practical witches and wizards…"

Ron and Harry looked at each other, trying to imagine how anyone could be happy about receiving a textbook for Christmas. "That's...uh...Great Hermione," they said together.

"Well go on then" she said. "Unwrap your presents."

The boys unwrapped them warily, hoping she hadn't gotten them something educational too. Inside the wrapping paper both boys found a cardboard box. Ron opened his first.

"Wow Hermione! Thanks!" He immediately took off the shirt he had just put on to throw on his brand new bright orange Chudley Cannons Jersey instead. "Fits perfectly as well" he said approvingly.

"Look at the bottom Ronald." Hermione instructed with a small smile.

"No way….Hermione you're amazing! But how did you...?!" The shirt had been signed by one of Ron's favorite players on the team.

"Persistence." Hermione answered simply. "I'm glad you like it."

"Love it!" corrected Ron. Harry opened his box next to discover a brand new pair of keepers goggles. Hermione must have remembered his mentioning that he needed a new pair. "Thanks Hermione! You remembered!"

"They aren't just any keepers goggles Harry" she said with a smirk playing at the edges of her lips. "Read the tag."

Harry picked up the goggles and turned over the tag that was pinned to one of the straps. It read:

Quidditch King is proud to introduce

Seeker's Catch Quidditch goggles!

The first ever interactive, informative pair of seeker's goggles!

Seeker's Catch google's will let you know:

When a bludger is about to hit you.

How far away the oncoming bludger is.

From what direction the bludger is coming.

The score of the current game.

How fast you are flying.

"Hermione these are amazing! But...since when do you condone cheating?" asked Harry, wondering whether it wasn't cheating to be given a heads up every time a bludger was on your tail.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "It's not cheating. I've read the rules. As long as the goggles don't report to the seeker the position of the snitch or the speed and direction at which it's traveling, they're allowed. Besides, Quidditch has given you enough injuries already and if you can avoid any more, you may as well."

"Couldn't agree with you more" said Harry, recalling each of the times he had been hurt playing Quidditch. He definitely preferred to stay healthy and conscious during a match.

"Well," said Ron, "I'd give you your present now Hermione but it's downstairs under the tree…"

"Mine too." said Harry.

"That's okay, I expect Ginny and your mum will be done with breakfast soon. I'll open them after breakfast with everyone else. I just couldn't wait to give you those," replied Hermione, gesturing towards the goggles and the Jersey. "Come on, let's go downstairs."

While Hermione walked down the stairs at a leisurely pace, Ron and Harry took the steps three at a time. They could smell the delicious aromas of sizzling bacon and sausage, fried eggs, roasted tomatoes, sauteed mushrooms, baked beans, black pudding and crispy toast. Harry didn't get breakfasts like these at the Dursley's, and he was especially ravenous after his flight this morning.

"Good morning boys! Hungry?" Asked with a chuckle, having heard how quickly they had run down the stairs.

"Starving!" they chorused. "Ginny keep an eye on the eggs and the toast for me!" she instructed, walking toward the Christmas tree and pulling out three brightly wrapped packages. She handed two of them to the Harry and Ron.

"Merry Christmas boys. Merry Christmas Hermione dear!", she called to Hermione who had just appeared at the foot of the stairs. "Here you are, this is for you!" She handed Hermione the last present.

"Thank you Mrs. Weasley" said Hermione brightly.

"How many times have I told you Hermione, you call me Molly!"

The three unwrapped their presents, and immediately all put on their new hand-knitted Christmas Sweaters, all of which were emblazoned with the first letters of their names.

As soon as Arthur, Fred and George had joined them downstairs and donned their Christmas sweaters, breakfast was served. They all sat around the long wooden table eating cheerily, occasionally making appreciative noises and complimenting Molly's cooking.

"Hey mum, what time are Charlie and Bill getting here again?" asked Fred

"Soon i'd expect, they said they'd probably miss breakfast but get in before lunch time. Oh and speaking of lunch, there won't be any. We're having Christmas dinner rather early, around five o'clock, so if you're feeling peckish during the day there are some mince pies, chestnuts, and other bits in the cupboard. But I want you all to save an appetite! I'm making a full roast tonight."

Ron grinned, already anticipating dinner, despite having only just finished gorging himself on breakfast.

"Have you heard from Remus or Sirius love?" asked . Harry's ears perked up as he listened attentively for Mrs. Weasley's answer.

"Yes darling, an owl came in about an hour ago. They're both apparating in, sometime around one o'clock according to Remus's note. They can't use the Floo Network or a portkey obviously, Sirius still needs to stay hidden."

Harry glanced at the old clock mounted on the wall. The hands indicated 8:30AM. _Four and a half more hours,_ he thought impatiently. He had been eagerly awaiting Sirius's arrival for days now, counting down the hours as they slowly passed.

"Right!" said Mrs. Weasley "I'll need you all to help get this breakfast cleaned up, and then we'll opened presents shall we?"

They all readily agreed, their spirits too high to begrudge a bit of cleaning up.


End file.
